1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display, an inorganic light emitting display, etc., use aluminum-group metals to reduce interconnection resistance.
Aluminum-group metal conductors may be readily damaged by an etching solution during a manufacturing process.